Una de vampiros
by NORA29
Summary: Jensen y Jared tienen al mejor crítico en lo que se refiere a actuación


-_ ¡Ya era hora que…!_ Dice Jensen al tiempo que iba bajando por las escaleras y poniéndose el suéter.

- _No Jen, sólo soy yo que acabo de volver de pasear a los perros._ Le interrumpe el recién llegado.

- _¡Pero ya casi es la hora y me dijo que vendría antes de que empiece el programa! _– siguió diciendo a modo de lamento al tiempo que se dejaba caer al sillón.

-_ Aún faltan quince minutos, no desesperes. Si él dijo que vendría, va a venir. Hasta ahora no ha incumplido ninguna de las "__peticiones__" que ha recibido de tu persona._

_- ¡Y más le vale que siga así! Creo haberle dejado bien en claro lo que él paso a llamar "__mis caprichos de Sr. Estrella__",_ esta vez su voz sonaba como risueña, como si estuviera rememorando esos momentos en que estaban llegando a un acuerdo sobre las peticiones y cómo su pareja aceptaba o negociaba las mismas.

- _Ni me lo recuerdes, que estuviste dándole el discurso durante todo el día_ – le responde Jared dejando escapar una gran sonrisa. _Y te digo más, si esas "reglas" me las hubieras impuesto a mí en su lugar, por más que haya sido medio día; hubiera preferido irme de paseo,_ soltó sarcástico.

- _Las aguanta porque le conviene, tiene mucha comodidad aquí como para empezar a buscar otro idiota que le aguante…_

-_ Las aguanta porque te adora con locura y_ -girando la cabeza para verificar que el sujeto en cuestión no hizo aún acto de presencia- _aunque te lo niegues y él también: te ama. Tanto como tú a él_ – dice volviéndole a cortar.

Jensen que se había mantenido silencioso, como expectante a lo que le dijera, porque eran pocas las veces que le interrumpía, quedó mudo dos segundos para retrucarle enseguida

- _¿Estuviste viendo Oprah de nuevo? ¿Necesitas que te abrace? ¿Estamos en esos días?_ Dijo con una leve enarcación de cejas.

- _¡No hace falta que escondas tus sentimientos bajo el sarcasmo Jen! ¿Qué no recuerdas que te conozco desde hace más de cinco años?_ Da un leve suspiro y continúa. _Conozco cada gesto tuyo y el sonido de tu voz me dice otra cosa, y si le sumamos el brillo de tus ojos aunque estés renegando de su conducta, es especial y solo relucen así cuando hablas de él o estás a su lado._

_- ¡Oh, por favor díganme que no están interpretando a sus personajes! Que no aguanto que ensayen en casa, ¡me harán vomitar!_

Ambos giran sus rostros hacia la voz que los interrumpió y Jensen de un salto casi acrobático se acercó y lo recibió con un fogoso beso desesperado, como si no lo hubieran saboreado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. La respuesta del otro no tardó ni dos milésimas de segundos; liderando el control del beso y llevándolo nuevamente al sofá. Cuando las manos comenzaron a bajar para reconocer otras zonas del otro cuerpo, el carraspeo de Jared los devolvió a la realidad. Se separaron despacio como si no quisieran hacerlo (que en realidad pasaba eso), pero el rostro de Jensen denotaba un leve rubor por la "bienvenida"

Por la cabeza de Jared pasaba la idea de que quién los viera creería que no se hubieran visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero él podía atestiguar que esa mañana habían amanecido juntos.

_- ¡Esa es otra de las razones por las que acepté tus reglas, Jenny-boy! No importa las veces que lo hagamos, ni lo que te haga, en cuanto vuelves a tomar control de tus pensamientos te vuelves una quinceañera virgen._ Y sin dejar que responda se hunde en su cuello para darle un largo y sonoro beso, marcándolo como de su propiedad. El gemido que se le escapo a Jensen provocó respuestas en los otros dos, pero antes de que continúe, Jensen lo apartó porque recordó que estaba enfadado con el sujeto que le hacía perder los estribos en cero coma nada de segundos. Así que con un breve empujón hizo que quedara sentado al lado suyo y cruzándose de brazos comenzó su parloteo: le increpó por su tardanza, que estaba muy preocupado por que no se comunicara con él y que ya pensaría en un castigo por esa falta.

-_ … Y espero que no vuelvas a dejarme en este estado. Esperándote, sin saber dónde estas metido, dónde te fuiste y si te habrá pasado algo…_ antes de que empiece a hiperventilar, el acusado levanta un dedo para calmarlo y poder hablar él.

-_ ¿Recuerdas que es día de llenar "mi alacena"? Pues bien, fui por mis provisiones. Y llegué a tiempo; así que enciende el maldito aparato de una vez… ¿si?_ Esto último con voz primero conciliadora y luego suplicante y con cara de pobrecito

Se acomodaron un poco mejor frente a la televisión y minutos después empezaba la serie. La casa se sumergió en un profundo silencio. El programa en cuestión era la serie en la que ellos trabajaban y si bien nunca la veían, este capítulo era especial porque trataba de Dean y su casi conversión a vampiro.

Cuando le había llegado el libreto de ese capítulo, casi quiso morirse de risa, era como una mala broma; porque los vampiros de la serie se diferenciaban mucho del que convivía con él.

Y el que vivía con él se salía de todo concepto de vampiro, era único y agradecía a quién lo haya puesto en su camino desde hace tanto tiempo atrás.

La primera lectura la había hecho en el remolque donde se cambiaba para darle el aspecto de su personaje; ese mismo día más tarde lo estaba conversando con su pareja y pidiéndole consejos en como manejarse en las escenas que debía rodar una vez que le habían obligado a beber la sangre de vampiro.

_Cuánta fue la paciencia que __me tuvo_, pensaba Jensen _y los ensayos que le obligue a ver, una y otra vez hasta que me decía que ese era el modo en que quedaría mejor_.

Y era por eso que quería que viera el producto final, ya que según su lado perfeccionista podía haberlas hecho mejor. Y ahí estaban los tres viendo el inicio, que no contaban con la participación de ninguno de los protagonistas y que era una mera burla de otra serie de vampiros, muy absurda…

_- ¡Dime que se va a poner interesante pronto, porque ese pseudo vampiro de pacotilla ya me dio úlcera, y no pasaron ni _(ve el reloj que se encuentra a un lado de la pared)_ dos minutos!_

- _Bueno _- dice Jensen - _a veces Eric o Sera se pasan con las intros; pero esta quedó muy alevosa en su imitación._

_- ¿No puedes adelantarlo?_

_- No es un DVD ¡Debes aguantarte! Como mucho te pongo en silencio y ya está ¿Contento? _Dice Jared

-_ Algo…_ finaliza para volver a quedar en silencio.

A esto Jensen se acercó más a él porque sabía que no le estaba gustando como los interpretaban o creían que eran ellos. Pronto empezaron las escenas donde aparecían los Winchester y pudo notar que ya no estaba tan aprehensivo de lo que veía su pareja en la t.v.

-_ Ahora va a ponerse interesante,_ dice Jared luego de un momento, como para que no se muestre impaciente.

Cuando llegaron a la escena en la que el vampiro le obligaba a Dean a beber de su sangre, no pudo evitar sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía pretenda atención y Jensen que estaba pegado a él lo notó de inmediato. Y compartieron una breve pero cargada mirada llena de sentimientos. Cuando cortaron para la publicidad, Jensen recibió en un beso todo lo que momentos antes se habían dicho con la mirada. Rompieron el beso, pero apenas se separaron y el novio en cuestión le dijo que _le había parecido fenomenal su actuación y que si fuera por él se estaría cargando a Sammy ya mismo por permitir que le ocurra eso._

_- No dramatices tanto que al final lograron revertir el proceso,_ lo calma Jensen al tiempo que apoyaba la mano sobre el hombre de su pareja.

_- Pero… es que ¡está tirando al garete cinco años!_

_- Pero eso es parte de la trama, no pueden explicar el comportamiento de Sam en tres o cinco capítulos, y resolverlo en la misma cantidad. Es un proceso lento, parte por culpa del egocentrismo de Sam por esconder _(una vez más) _lo que le sucede. Y Dean pese a la desconfianza y miedo que sienta por las actitudes de su hermano, le ayudará. Porque está en su sangre. Es algo innato en él. Lo único que le queda después de todo. Una constante en su vida._ Responden intercalando sus frases Jensen y Jared como parafraseando las explicaciones que les dieron en algún momento en el set.

_- ¡Aún así, lo golpearía!_ Finaliza cruzándose de brazos.

Las escenas siguientes mostraban a Dean hambriento, luchando contra su sed, adaptándose a las nuevas aptitudes como vampiro. Yendo a despedirse de Lisa y Ben para luego aceptar frente a su abuelo que le corten la cabeza… y para su sorpresa se sintió aliviado por conocer de la existencia de una cura.

Si la mordida y su consiguiente obligatoriedad a beber que sufrió Dean, le despertó a su amiguito; verlo "sufrir" los cambios, el miedo a su próximo final al cortársele la cabeza, y aceptación de ello; lo llenaba de ganas el llevar a Jen a la habitación y tener el más duro y puro sexo de sus vidas. Pero le había asegurado a él que lo verían completo. Maldita sea su flojera a aceptar las peticiones que le hacía éste luego de algún orgasmo.

_- Jen ¿Falta mucho para que termine?_

Jen miró a su pareja confundido, creía que le estaba interesando el capítulo y atino a decirle

_- ¿Es que tan mal estuve?_ Su rostro era total desolación

_- ¡No Jen, por Dios!. Todo lo contrario, tu actuación me está poniendo a mil y dudo que aguante más tiempo sin ponerte las manos encima _– su voz cambió de firme para dejar en claro que lo que decía era lo que sentía para concluir con un tono lujurioso para tentarlo.

_- Te aguantas y sigues viendo "como prometiste"_ les corta Jared

_- Oh Jay, no te pongas celoso… Que tú entras en la ecuación. Y a propósito… ¿qué haces tan lejos? ¡Ven aquí "Padagigante"!_ le retruca con ese apodo que se le pegó de tanto escucharlo por ahí, mientras palmea el lado derecho del sillón que se encontraba vacío.

_- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías,_ dice exaltado y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Demás está decir que su salto fue más gracioso que el que dio Jensen hace ya un rato largo.

_- Ya cállense que ya continúa,_ les chista Jensen.

En la escena de las heladeras, se pudo oír un lamento del sujeto del medio porque esas bolsas fueran de utilería, comprobado por él mismo luego de que terminaran las tomas ese día.

La postal que se podía ver en esa habitación era la de tres hombres, que de tan pegados parecían uno solo.

Junto con la matanza, comenzaron las caricias. Primero de Jensen a lo largo de la pierna mientras Jared por el torso. El del medio de a poco dejaba de prestarle atención a las imágenes que salían por la televisión para tomar la mano de Jensen y dirigirla directamente sobre su miembro al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia Jared para fundir su boca con la de él; afirmando la unión al poner la mano detrás de la cabeza de Jared.

Jensen procedió a abrir la bragueta de su amante para liberar su pene y poder darle más placer. Aprovecho que estaba entretenido besando a Jay y se inclinó sobre el miembro para llevarlo al límite.

El gemido del hombre fue engullido por Jared y ninguno de los tres supo quién fue el verdadero culpable de eso (pero no es que les importe mucho que digamos)

Jared se levantó un momento para quitarse los pantalones y los bóxer que llevaba puestos, al tiempo que Jensen se elevó para besar a su amante mientras que con la mano seguía su labor de satisfacerlo pero sin dejar que se corra. Una vez desnudo de cintura para abajo Jared se sentó sobre el regazo del hombre que momentos antes besaba. Las miradas de los tres se habían llenado (en escasos minutos) de deseos por satisfacer las necesidades de los otros dos cuerpos que se encontraban cerca.

El único que no se había movido de su lugar y que era el que más atención recibía tomó las cabezas de sus dos chicos por detrás para que se acerquen entre sí y se deleiten uno con el otro. Jensen y Jared estuvieron saboreándose un breve momento ya que a Jared le gustaba jugar con los labios de Jensen; primero recorría el de arriba con la punta de su lengua como si lo realizara un reconocimiento de la superficie para grabarse la sensación y el sabor que le transmitía y luego repetía el proceso con el de abajo. Pasar y degustar el sabor de esos carnosos ejemplares que poseía Jen con su lengua era un gran placer, morderlos suavemente, besar las comisuras, ansiar las respuestas de Jensen, seguir el juego de él las veces que se dejaba besar y cuando le rehuía lo provocaba aún más, y de trasfondo escuchar los gemidos que a cada uno se le escapaban. Cuando por fin se unieron, fue una lucha en la que cada uno resultaba ganador por un breve momento.

Los gemidos eran lo único coherente que salía de las bocas, porque las oraciones morían en alguna exclamación o palabras sinsentidos.

El beso se rompió, un poco por la falta de aire de sus involucrados y otro poco por la intrusión sufrida por Jared. Mientras ambos chicos recuperaban la respiración con sus frentes juntas, Jared comenzaba a sentir que los dedos en su interior (dos ya) lo dilataban rápidamente, cuando se agregó un tercero tantas fueron las sensaciones que lo invadieron que dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás. Sintiéndose completamente preparado bajo la cabeza y sus ojos pudieron verificar que Jen había continuado su labor con el miembro y este estaba completa y totalmente firme, entonces se posiciono sobre él y se dejó caer de una sola vez. El aullido que soltaron los dos hombres por el doloroso placer debería haberse oído treinta cuadras a la redonda.

Luego de un escaso momento el movimiento que se veía era tan frenético y desesperado por haberse aguantado tanto tiempo, que no había tiempo para caricias suaves. Era un vaivén salvaje, y las manos volaban de arriba hacia abajo continuamente.

Jensen se dio a la tarea de masturbar a Jared sin dejar de besar a su pareja. Si decimos en voz alta que no duraron mucho, tardamos más diciendo esto que el tiempo que a ellos les tomó llegar alcanzar el placer, pero es que cuando se amaban de esta forma entre los tres, el tiempo se esfumaba.

Es que el orgasmo que estalló dentro de Jared y fuera de él (testigos mudos fueron los sitios sobre los que cayó la sustancia blanca) ocasionó que los cuerpos se quedaran laxos, Jared descansando sobre el que se encontraba debajo suyo, para recuperar fuerzas.

El ruido del Impala los devolvió a la realidad y cuando giraron la cabeza para ver en que parte se encontraba la serie, ya mostraban los títulos de crédito. Las miradas se centraban ahora en Jensen, y Spike rompiendo el silencio exclama;

_- ¡Ha e__stado fenomenal tu trabajo Jen!_

Si alguno se ponía a pensar sobre a "qué trabajo" se refería, no podría llegar a confirmarlo a ciencia cierta.

_- Pero veo que no recibiste una merecida atención _– dice recorriéndolo con la vista y verificando que continuaba completamente vestido. _Así que… ¿qué me dices Jared si solucionamos esto?_ Dice al tiempo que gira su mirada a este.

_- __¡Con mucho gusto…! _Aún con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, se levanta y tomando una mano de cada uno los arrastra escaleras arriba.


End file.
